All I Wanna Do
by XxHella-ChanxX
Summary: "Who I'm trying to convince is beyond me, but this man before me is a treasure, and I was going to enjoy this as much as he was going to. And I'll do everything I can to make sure I have him moaning up and down these dirty hotel walls with passion. Passion that I've been longing for." Rated 'M' BoyXBoy. Lucky paring. Two-shot.
1. The Lonely Boy In The Rain

**Chapter 1: The Lonely Boy In The Rain.**

August 3, 2014.

Sunday.

It's raining, and hard at that, I can't even see a few feet ahead of me, even with my highbeams on or off, I'm still not able to see clearly. It said on the radio broadcast that today, there was a chance that it was going to rain—but I had no idea that it would rain _this _much. If I turn off the radio, that's all my ears are able to hear, is the rain pelting down hard onto the hood of my car, creating tiny little beats, or just the same old annoying loud and heavy sounding noises. The roads are slippery, and if I so much as jerk my wheel slightly to the side, it causes my car to start sliding towards the ditch beside me, fucking bald tired are dangerous for this kind of shitty weather.

It was dangerous driving around in this kind of weather, even if you didn't have bald tires, either way it's dangers, and pretty soon I would have to pull over on the side of the road just to wait out the weather and see if the rain would lighten up, but I know _for a fact _that that won't happen any time soon.

I would then be forced to find a nearby—_and cheap_—motel so I can get a room for the night. Which to me, doesn't sound like a bad idea, considering that its raining fucking cats and dogs, my car has bald tires, and because I'm tired as hell.

And the only person I can blame at the moment, was myself.

Actually...Well, not really, another person was to blame in all this, I can't take the entire blame, either than the fact that it was my stupid decision to start driving in this shitty weather.

The second person to blame in all this, goes by the name of Allen. Allen Walker. A cute, 17-year-old teenage boy, with pure white hair that falls near the nape of his neck, and bangs that frame his face perfectly. Pale skin like the moon, and eyes that could either tear my world apart, or make me see a bright and happy future ahead. He's kind, he's mature—but still a tad bit childish—and he can be mean when he wants to, but so generous and kind on the surface of it all, kindness that could take your breath away completely.

I met him when I was a senior back in highschool, just before graduating that semester, he joined my school as a sophomore. When we first saw eachother, we knew we had something, and when we started to talk, to hang out, instantly, we felt a spark between each other, a magnetic pull almost. And when we finally got the guts to ask one another out, it was like fireworks were going off, we melted and blended together perfectly. And we had fun, a lot of laughs, a few tears—but not too much, considering we both don't like to see eachother cry—and it was obvious I was starting to fall in love with him, even after I graduated, and now here I am going off to college, I still want to be with him. I would take the time out of my busy college life, to see him and love him exactly how I always wanted to...

But who knew, that meeting a boy I could possibly fall in love with, a boy that showed me how exactly I should feel, a boy that showed me that their is so much more in life, could take everything I held dear in the palm of his hands, and crush it as though it was nothing.

Just today, before the rain starting pouring down hard, and before I made this stupid decision to go for a drive around California. I was supposed to meet up with Allen this morning—as usual, because we always hang out every morning—at his apartment, to have breakfast and maybe makeout a couple dozen times inside his living room on the sofa, but when I showed up there, using my spare key I got from Allen himself. I walked into his apartment, and he was no where to be found, I looked inside his living room, his kitchen, and when I noticed that his clothes were littered from the hallway to his bedroom, I thought: _"Okay, maybe he's in his bedroom waiting for me__?__We're probably going to have sex__,__and he's waiting for me." _As simple as that, no doubts in my mind at all about those words.

And then I thought_: "Who knew that Allen would be so spon__aneous?__He's never like this.__" _Allen was never the one to just do something out of the blue, out of pure whim and snap decisions. He thinks long and hard about certain things, even when it came to the bedroom, he would think about sex as merely something to pass the time, he didn't think anything of it, and he never showed any passion during.

So when I thought about that maybe Allen is waiting for me in his bedroom, naked and waiting for _me_. I was thrilled, and then I thought: _"M__aybe Allen finally realizes that sex isn't just something to do when bored?__But something to share when two people love eachother, like how we're in love?__Has he __finally found that passion and spantaneous spark I've been waiting for?__"_

But when I walk to his bedroom door and open it with a grin alight on my face, I find him—and not alone—inside his bed, naked, but with someone else. Someone who _wasn't _me.

And when he emerges from the within the blankets, with his hair is tousled, and his skin full of sweat and face flushed, he instantly becomes pale, so deathly pale as though he just saw a ghost, but its then I notice that he's looking directly at _me__,_with shock and fear evident inside his once faithful and innocent grey eyes. I caught him in the act of something...Awful and heart breaking, and he knew it.

And the person that emerges out of the blankets after him, only makes my blood boil, it's my _supposed _to be best friend inside the bed with him, they're both naked, they're both full of sweat, both panting. The one person I truly ever trusted, the one person I thought that would never betray me. Is inside the bed with _my _Allen, my _boyfriend _Allen Walker.

Allen...Was the one person I never thought that could ever hurt me, and the one man I thought that I would fall in love and spend the rest of my days together with, is inside the bed with...

Lenalee Lee.

I never thought Lenalee would go behind my back like that, and I never would've guessed in a million years that Allen would cheat on _me _with someone like Lenalee. They are _both _supposed to be my best friends, friends that would never betray or hurt me in anyway. At least that's what they always told me, and that's what I foolishly believed, every word they spewed out before me, I believed them. They made me believe, and think, that their words are real.

So who knew that the both of them, would go and do something like this to me? And how long has this been happening behind my back, without me noticing?

God. How I felt humiliated. Hurt. Broken. And lost. And that's when I decided that driving out in the pouring rain was better than staying at home, crying about it.

So now here I am, inside my car, driving around the city in the dead of night, going about 100 kilomteres down a drenched, rain soaked highway, with raging winds knocking my poor excuse of a car around as though it was weightless, and with my hands trembling like a leaf on the steering wheel in front of me.

I've been driving around all day, my ass is numb like a motherfucker to the point that if I shift my ass, I don't feel a thing, my legs are stiff, and my muscles have now grooved and molded with the seat of my car. I have now, become one with my car.

My red-hair is constantly falling over my single green eye, and I keep having to blow it out of my way so I can see what little road there is before me, but fuck my hair straight to hell, because it's difficult, and even with the greatest of hair-gels out there in the world, it does nothing to tame this messy mop of mine.

I only have one eye, it's a nice shade of green, bright in the sunlight, while my other eye-ball is covered over by the help of a black eyepatch. I got into an accident when I was 9-years-old, and had to get an eyepatch over my eye for the rest of my life.

So when I say that I only have one eye, I can barely see what little space there is before me, to the hood of my car, to the highway in front of me. It seem as though its raining harder than what it was like before. Not to mention it's now night, so that makes my vision very much poor...er. And practically useless.

I sigh heavily and clench my steering wheel in my hands. "Damn it...I should just turn around and head back home." I mutter to myself in displeasure_. 'I__f I go home now though, he would most likely be calling me, or waiting there for me...__'_

I don't want to see, look, or even hear him right now. The wounds are still too deep, to fresh, that I can't face my problems yet.

But then that's when I hear a second voice inside my head. And damn it, that little voice has a good point: '_W__hat about tomorrow? It's __your__first day in __University __tomorrow, __Allen__said he would be there to greet __you__, __that he would __help __you__pack up __your__belongings and help __you__move into __your__dorm room. Now what a__re you __supposed to do? __What're you gonna__say__to him__?__'_

I bang my head on my steering wheel and groan aloud at my own mistfortune. How the hell am I supposed to know what to say to the person that cheated on me with my best friend? _"Hey, how's it going? So how was she?"_

I shake my head and look back up to the road, having to squint through the rain just so I can see the road ahead of me, but when I do, I finally notice a flash of silver just ahead of me near the ditch, then I start to notice a dark figure in the rain near the ditch ahead of me walking along the side of the road. It's tall, so it must be a man, covered head to toe in freezing rain no less, with no umbrella, and no coat.

_'What the fuck...? Is he alright?' _I thought in confusion_. 'W__ho would walk around in the dead of night, in the pouring rain no less, with no umbrella or anything?__'_

I pass by the stupid man, unable to see his face or his expression, but as I pass him by, I can't help but feel this weight once I do. He isn't a burden, I don't think of him as a burden, but I feel as though I missed my chance...Somehow, and in some way, I lost my chance. I don't know what this chance might be, but I feel like I lost something in a way. And that's when I decide, that I don't wanna lose anything anymore...

I slowly come to a stop in the middle of the road, and sigh heavily in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with me...? He's a stranger. And maybe he's a murderer too...Or a rapist." I purse my lip at the thought.

_'But I don't wanna lose __anything__, I feel like I lost something.' _I shake my red-head wildly about, trying to shake those damned thoughts with them, but when I continue to sit there in the middle of the road in my car, I can't help but feel bad for the person on the side of the road, walking in the pouring rain. '_That person wasn't thinking at all from the looks of it, no umbrella, no coat...He's gonna get phenomia...' _I groan aloud once again, sometimes I can be too soft for my own good.

I pull my car into reverse, slowly edging my way closer towards the man several metre's behind me, until he finally comes into view in my rearview mirror, and slowly I come to a stop just beside him. I roll down the automatic window on the passenger side, and lean my head down in order to see his face more clearly, and I give the tall man a salute with my two fingers and a smile.

"Yo! You need a ride? Where exactly are you heading anyways?" I call loudly. I have to yell in order for my voice to reach him, only because the rain pouring down around us is louder than my own voice was at the moment.

When the man bends down towards the window, with a smile stretched across his tanned face, he nods his head. "I would love a ride." He accepts with a smile.

I inwardly feel concerned for the man. He's an idiot yeah, for going out in the rain dressed like that. The man is wearing a pure white dress shirt, which is opened slightly at the collar, he's also wearing black dress pants, and a black belt which has a shiny silver belt buckle. And the first thing that pops into my head is how drop dead secy he is, tanned skin, dark onyx eyes, wavy black hair, which is soaking wet and clinging to the nape of his long beautiful neck, and his clothes are drenched and clinging to him like a second skin from the pouring rain.

I unlock my car doors with a small smile and gesture for him to come inside—after I was done checking him out—and when he opens my car door with a pleasant sounding "Thank you" coming out of his smiling lips.

I only nod my head as a reply and pull the car back into drive when I hear the car door slam behind him. "Where are you going?" I ask politely, having to turn my head more towards his direction, only for me to be able to read his facial expression.

Which is smoothed over in relief. "I'm not too sure...If I may be honest." He says with a light nervous chuckle. "I just recently moved here. I just move here yesterday actually..." He announces as he scratches his head meekly. "I woke up thinking that maybe I will go for a jog. So I do, and I jog all around California, passing by a many beautiful sceneries and trees," He goes telling his story with a happy smile heard inside his tone."But when I return home, I felt like I needed to go back and take pictures of all the magnificent sights I've seen. But..." He trails off, hurmoulessly chuckling at himself, his laugh sounds defeated and sad.

When I turn towards him again, just for a quick glance, he's pulling out a soaked camera from within his pants pocket a downcast expression on his handsome face. "I killed my camera from the unexpected down pour, and I'm drenched." He says with a sad sigh. "I guess I'll have to buy myself a new camera..." He mumbles in disappointment.

I only chuckle lightly and focus my entire attention on the long stretch of road before me, even though it's hard to do so. Only because the man sitting beside me is a fucking devilishly handsome man! With those dark eyes, that tanned skin, the wavy rain soaked hair that's falling perfectly down and around his face, and that voice, it could hypnotize me if I'm not careful, and those smiles he gives, it sends shivers down my spine. And I never felt anthing like it before, but...I feel like I have something with this stranger, I don't even know his name, but it feels like I've known him for years. It feels right. And I'm being completely ridiculous, and corny sounding, but...I feel like its fate that brought me to this stranger. But should I put my hopes that high up for me to call it "fate"? Maybe it was merely coincidence that made me find him. But like hell am I going to lose such a opportunity. This man, I feel like he's mine. How can I possibly feel this way, for a complete stranger I have just met?

"Are you okay?"

I feel his hand on top of my own on the steering wheel, its what breaks me out of my thoughts, his hand was warm compared to my own, and I nearly jump out of my skin at the contact of his hand. I quickly snap out of my shock and nod my head fast. "I-I'm fine!" I lie. "I'm just tired..." I trail off with a tired sigh escaping my lips.

I hear him hum in reply. A low, but happy sounding hum as he takes his hand away from my own. As though he just had an idea.

'_I wonder what he's gonna say?' _I ask myself.

"Why don't you pull over and wait for the rain to light up?" He suggests with a small smile. "Although, I doubt it will...I'm tired myself now that you mention it...Can I trouble you further, by asking if you can drive me to the nearest hotel?" He asks lightly, scratching at his cheek nervously with a small smile. "I don't think I would want to drive around in this weather, how you're able to drive is beyond me." He says with a light laugh.

_'He looks hot, even when he's being timid and nervous.'_I smile brightly at him and wave his question away dismissively. "It's no trouble at all! I was actually thinking that I should just spend a night in a hotel room." I announce with a grin and a shrug. "I got school in the morning, but I think I'll make it there on time either way. So its no trouble at all." I announce with another casual shrug.

"Oh? What school do you go to, if you don't mind me asking." The man asks in mild curiosity.

"Black Order University? Yeah, I'm just starting college tomorrow." I say with a nod of my head. "It's just a little out of the city, but it's very close to a library, so I like that." I say with a smile.

The man nods his head. "I see. I think I passed by that place earlier. It looks really nice, old and rustic looking, but nice." He says with a delightful sounding tone.

I can't help but melt everytime he opens that mouth of his as he spews forth such beautiful sounding sentences and words with that mere accent of his. I don't recognize that accent, but it sure as hell sounds amazing, he spoke english to me very well that I hardly noticed it, but now if I focus more clearly on his words, there's certain letters that sound a bit off and he rolls his tongue slightly in certain words.

And even if he doesn't talk, he merely has to sit there, with a smile, and I feel like I'm being pulled towards him. He's so Goddamn attractive and sexy that it should be a sin for someone to have these types of charms and powers over people like me.

"The nearest hotel is just around the corner, near a tattoo parlor, I drove around all day, so I practically know every little block and street there is now." I announce with a rueful smile, a rather downcast expression on my face. I must look as though I lost everything. Which in a way, isn't really a lie. I lost a best friend, I lost a boyfriend, and all in one day. Now here I am, sitting beside a drenched stranger, while rain pours heavily outside, without a clue of what tomorrow brings me, and no clue of how exactly I should live my life after these losses.

The car goes silent, but I don't mind at all. Because it gives me more time to think things through. When I had caught Lenalee and Allen together, and when I stormed out of his apartment, I could hear him yelling after me, calling for me desperately. And he almost made me stay by his mere voice, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. But how I wish I was with him now...I wish that Lenalee wasn't a backstabbing tramp, I wish that Allen didn't fall for her tricks, if she was even tricking him to begin with, or if Allen really wanted to be with Lenalee and he just didn't have the guts to break it off with me. I wish I wasn't so in love with Allen. I wish I hadn't met him at all.

No.

Those are lies.

I loved every minute I spent with Allen. I loved everything I had with Allen. I just wish that I figured it out sooner, before it escalated further, and how was I supposed to know Allen swung both ways? I couldn't even believe it was him...

My hands start to tremble again, and my throat feels consticted, it feels dry and painful, and my eye is forming tears, which I try hard to blink back and away to keep myself composed while in the presence of such a beautiful man. But it's hard...I can't stop thinking about the "what if's".

The drive to the hotel was silent, and it was faster than what I remembered it to be, and before I knew it, I was parking my old beat up car into the parking the lot of a run down, shit-can of a hotel, and surprisingly, there is many cars already parked around us.

"Well, we're here." I announce with a small smile as I unbuckle myself from the seat, turn off the ignition with the turn of my keys, and slowly I slide my way out of my car. And as soon as I'm out of my car, the rain soaks my jacket and soaks through my pants, making me feel slightly uncomfortable and cold. I quickly lock my doors as soon as the stranger peels himself out of my car, and we both dash for the warmth and safety of the shitty hotel lobby.

Once I cross the threshold of the doorway and the rain, I sigh in relief and steadily walk my way towards the front desk, hitting my hand a couple times on the golden bell in front of me with a smile.

"I hope they have spare rooms, the parking lot was oddly full." I say with surprise. "This place is usually vacant." I note aloud.

"Must be the rain attracting people here, this is the only place that's open at this hour too." I hear the stranger state from beside me, and when I look over I see him, he's pointing at a 24-hour sign on the front desk.

"How can I help you?" Comes a disgruntled and grouchy voice from in front of me. When I turn my head in the voices direction, I inwardly flinch back at how much wrinkles there is on the old man's bearded and grumpy looking mug. I smile at him either way, even though his appearance makes me wanna turn around and find another hotel in the dead of night, just because he looks like a murderer.

"We're looking for seperate rooms?" I ask with a smile and a tilt of my red-head. "Do you have any spare rooms?"

The hotel clerk merely scoffs aloud and thumbs in the direction of the parking lot. "Did you see how many cars are parked out there, Red? We're packed, we only have one room left, then this whole place is full." He says gruffly, scratching his beard with a scowl. "Do you two want it? There's a pull-out mattress in the couch, but no spare bed."

Me and the stranger both look towards each other, both curious looking, and both of us looking as though we already found the answer. "Yes please." We answer in unison as we both turn our attention back to the desk clerk.

The clerk quirks a grey eyebrow at us, but shrugs at the answer as he takes a key-card, slides it through some sort of machine, before he hands it to us. "Last room. 214. Second floor. Elevator's been broken for years, so you have to take the stairs." He announces gruffly, as though he's been giving that same exact message to the people that walk through these doors for years. Which was probably true in a way.

As I grab the card-key offered out to me, I smile up at the dark-haired stranger and wave the key-card tantilizingly. "Guess you and me gotta wrestle for that bed huh?" I tease with a smirk.

The man merely chuckles lightly and plucks the key-card out of my hand with a smirk of his own. "Oh yeah? Whoever touches it, gets it."

A challenge.

I nod my head with a devious grin. "You're on." I announce.

And just as I do, we both bolt it down the hallway, the desk clerk behind us is loudly shouting at us to stop running, and that we're going to disturb the rest of the people inside the hotel, but we both don't listen and couldn't careless as we gun it down the hallways, and dash up the stairs as fast as our legs could climb, both of us taking two steps at a time in our race for the bed.

I stumble slightly on the last step, and that is what causes me to now drag behind him. I curse the toe of my shoe for lightly hitting the top of the stairs as I run as fast as I can, to catch up to the laughing tanned-skinned stranger now ahead of me in the hallway. And to my horror, he stops with a sudden lurch as he quickly slides the key-card into the slot of the door beside him.

"No!" I shout out in my horror as I watch him open the door with a triumphant grin on his handsome face. I run for it to the door, crash through it, and practically throw myself at the bed.

Unfortunately, and even after I threw myself very dramatically, the dark-haired man still got the bed first.

So I land with a single bounce on the bed, and fall to the floor shortly afterward.

I grunt in pain as I fall to my side on the carpeted floor at his feet, but then quickly get up and point accusingly at the stranger. "HEY!" I shout loudly. "You cheated!"

"How?" The man purrs, kicking his leg over the other as he cradles his chin in his hand to look down at me from the bed. "Did I trip you?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow with a smirk.

"N-no..." I mumble, looking away.

"Did I make you fall behind?"

"No." I state, hanging my head in defeat.

"Well then, I didn't cheat." He says with a chuckle as he stretches out onto the bed before me with a light sigh. "If it makes you feel any better, this bed is much too hard." He states after a couple minutes of silence.

"Hard enough to make you switch beds with me?" I ask in light hope, my eye going straight for his eyes as I pull my hands up into a pleading position in front of me.

He merely laughs as he sits back up to look down at me from his bed. "Nope." he simply says as he kicks off his shoes and shrugs out of his soaking wet jacket to throw it carelessly onto a chair by a small table on the other side of the small room. "This place looks clean, which is a surprise considering how dirty the desk clerk looked."

I nod my head in agreement to what the stranger says. "Yeah, surprise surprise huh?" I say with a smile as I head towards the couch, which doubles as a bed.

"Wanna share?"

I halt my movements and slowly turn my head over my shoulder, to see the man staring directly into my eye, unwavering and serious. His facial expression says he doesn't mind that idea at all, and if I look more closely, it seems as though he wants to share a bed with me. Which was a ridiculous of a thought, because how could he possibly know I'm gay and don't mind the idea of sharing a bed with another man? And secondly, who would want to share a bed with a complete stranger like me? He doesn't even know my name. And I don't even know his.

And yet...

He had that look in his eyes, telling me that it's alright, that he wants to share, and that he doens't give a damn who I am, as long as I was with him. It's a crazy idea, but the look was so clear in his expression. And in a way, I feel the exact same way. His words are serious, his face is just as serious if not a tad bit curious of my answer, and his body language is sure, held upright and proud looking.

What's the harm?

"Okay." I announce with a nod. I kick off my own shoes, take my socks off, and start to peel out of my jacket, all the while, facing him without a care, I undressed in front of other men before so I really don't give a shit whether he's staring or not.

This man is a stranger to me, nothing more. It shouldn't really matter if we share a bed, this man is nice anyways, he didn't at all look dangerous or creepy, he's been polite since I first saw him in the rain, and we both won't see eachother again on top of all that, so what exactly is the harm in sharing one measly bed with a total stranger?

But even with those thoughts fresh in my mind, I can't help but feel sad at the thought, yes we are strangers to one another, yes we won't see eachother again, and yes it really doesn't matter if we _do _share a bed.

So what exactly can I do to make this seem more meaningful and less...meaningless?

As I start to unbotton my shirt collar, I stop and look up at him. To see him staring directly at me, his dark eyes staring right at me, not through me, but staring intently into my single green eye, his facial expression is focused and serious, his hair is falling elegantly down his tanned face to the nape of his beautiful neck, his hands on either side of his body and his head is slightly cocked to the side, looking a bit curious as to what I'm doing.

I blush at the intense stare, but I don't take my eye off of him. He sure is handsome, gorgeous actually that I can't look away whenever he looks at me. Especially with the gaze he's giving me now, eyes full of...Predatory instinct, as though he was ready to pounce me, which I wouldn't mind actually.

_'Wait, what the hell? I just thought that way of a stranger!'_I want to shake my head from those unpredicatble thoughts, but I can't take my eye away from him, even when he gets up from the bed, walks over to me so very slowly, so cat-like, that he makes the movement seem effortless and so smooth. I can't take my eye away, even when he's standing directly in front of me now, with his hand barely touching my chin, and with that beautiful grin he has on his face. I have to tilt my head slightly backwards in order to look in his eyes, and it really hits me how tall he is when standing directly in front of me, I never met anyone who was taller than me, my head probably came up to his shoulders only, leaving me a foot and a half shorter than him. As I tilt my head back, I feel his other hand start to weave his fingers through my hair at the back of my head, and he's now cradling my head inside his hand.

"Can I..." He trails off, his lips barely brushing against my own as he leans in further towards me.

I shiver as his breath hits my lips. "Kiss me..." I command him, not wanting to be kept waiting anymore.

And he does so without hesitation as he locks his lips onto my own, he wraps his other arm around my waist and holds me closer towards him. I growl in the kiss and push him back with both my hands on his dress shirt. I never been treated like this, as though I'm fragile, and I don't like it. I like a bit of roughness, but Allen was always the same in the way he handled me that it was actually a bit of a turn-off. But when I push him back roughly, our lips are still locked in a passionate kiss, when I push him back towards his bed, and even when he lands on top of the bed with a single bounce, and I climb on top of him.

We contiue to kiss, but this time, I lick the bottom of his lip, I can feel his hands searching and tracing lines every which way on my body, and just as he opens his mouth to allow my tongue access, I let my tongue slowly glide into his mouth, where I begin searching and seeking for his tongue, we let our tongue's dance erotically against one another's, he tastes like cigarettes, but it a way, it makes me want to kiss him harder, until I start to feel him wiggling and growling beneath me. He's getting impatient.

_'So eager...' _My head breathes a whisper.

I start loosening his tie, having to break the kiss momentarily to pull the black tie over his head, but once it's gone, I quickly go back for his lips. I start unbottoning his shirt, and in no time his shirt is completely opened, and when it is, I already start running my hands over every inch of tanned skin I could see, I run my hands down his chest, down his impeccably delicious stomach, then back up to his neck. His whole body was perfectly tanned. It was beautiful to the touch, so smooth, and his abs...I swear he has more abs than I do. He's so strong, so handsome, that I feel blessed to kiss a man and feel a man like him.

As I finally rip away his shirt, he starts un-doing my own shirt, it doesn't take him a while either, considering he only had to undo two more buttons before pulling the hem of my shirt up and over my head. My shirt only had four buttons altogether from my collar, so I feel like luck is on my side for choosing a particularily easy shirt to undo and undress myself from.

He breaks the kiss, momentarly depriving me of his sweet and intoxicating lips, only for them to dive straight for one of my uncovered nipples. I gasp at the feel of his lips and tongue sweeping over the sensitive body part of my chest, but soon I groan in appreciation at his work as I grab his head in both my hands and start to pant heavily at his ministrations. I pull on his hair lightly, which he groans in pleasure for once I do, I take it he likes a little bit of pain too. Just like I do.

I arch my back and let a moan escape my lips when he moves his head, gliding his tongue across my chest as he does, and goes for the other nipple on my chest. I can hear him growl into my chest, feel the vibrations racking through my body with each growl and moan he gives, and soon he has me gasping in surprise as I'm lifted from his lap, to the bed.

I look up, finally locking eyes with this beautiful stranger, and I felt all my doubts, and my thoughts, my fears, leave completely with that one stare alone. His eyes are full of lust, of pride, and of longing. And that's when I notice the little beauty mark under his left eye, its cute. His eyes look me up and down, from my head, to my toes, his eyes are unwavering and full of lust, when he looks back to my face, and he gives me a seductive smirk, and a teasing lick of his lips, he purrs.

"Lucky me." with a smirk.

I pull him towards me, our lips finding eachother once again, this time are kisses are more desperate, more needy, and more passionate than before. He climbs on top of me, his hands feeling and rubbing me every which way on my body.

I'm not surprised that his hand falls down onto my crotch, because clearly he can see the bulge in the middle of my jeans just as well as I can. I hiss at the friction of his hand on my most sensitive body part, and practically I pant wantonly as he starts to rub his hand over and over on the spot. The bulge in my pants are just as evident as his own. We're both hard. And we're both craving for it.

He starts to unbuckle my pants, and I allow him to, I've never been the one on the bottom before, and I'm beginning to regret my decisions, but I don't want to turn back now. This was just getting good. I'm about to have sex with a stranger yes, but this man is who I've been searching for, even when I was with Allen, I was still craving and hoping for a man like this. Now that I have him, even just for tonight, I know I will never regret it.

As he pulls my pants down and throws them over his shoulder, including my underwear, I lay there as naked as can be, blushing madly at his intense stare, but ready for anything, and everything he has to offer me.

He kisses me, just an innocent little touch of lips on my own, before he pulls away with a small smirk. "You're beautiful." He whispers.

My head feels like its spinning as soon as he says those words, they sound so beautiful coming from his lips. They actually make me believe that I'm the most beautiful person alive at that moment. Even though I know it's a lie, and that he's the most beautiful person I could ever meet, I'm simply a nobody in comparison to him.

I gasp loudly as he grabs hold of my sex. I say "sex" because I don't like using those other words to describe my 'pleasure appendage' as I have come to title it, like a dirty pet name. I don't really like using the words "cock" "dick" or any of the rest. It's just obscene and dirty sounding, not to sound like a chick or anything.

As he grabs hold of me, and starts a slow but steady rhythym with his hand, I feel my hips instinctively rising and moving with the beat of his hand. I moan loudly as he starts to pump faster, but just as I'm about to fly over the edge by his warm hand alone, I feel his hand leave me. And as soon as he take his hand away, it makes me feel empty, I sit up, about to ask him for more, when suddenly he pulls his face towards my own and kisses my lips hungrily with a predatory growl. Our lips have now formed a new dance, one that we are very acquianted with already, even though we both had just met.

He slowly pulls away to look me straight in my eye with a smile. "All the way...?" He asks me politely.

I blush furiously at the question, what kind of a question is that anyways? Especially since I'm already fully naked and writhing beneath him?

Instead of replying back with a smart ass retort, I nod my head, offering him my own smile and a sincere answer of. "Yes."

He chuckles at such a serious sounding affirmation, and begins unbuckling his own belt in front of me. I shake my head and halt his hands from their postition. He quirks an eyebrow down at me, but when I shake my head a second time with a smile, I lightly push his hands away, and begin to unbuckle his belt by myself, I then make quick work of his undoing his pants button, and then his zipper, and soon I'm pulling his pants down as well. Eyeing everything displayed before me in temptation and anticipation.

_'I'm ready for this, __I'm ready __for him, __I__'m ready.' _I keep repeating inside my head like a prayer.

Who I'm trying to convince is beyond me, but this man before me is a treasure, and I was going to enjoy this as much as he was going to. And I'll do everything I can to make sure I have him moaning up and down these dirty hotel walls with passion.

Passion that I've been longing for.

''' ''' ''' '''

He's panting, his perfectly structered face is contorted in sweet passion and lust, his eye is glazed over in need and want, and I'm looking directly into his beautiful green eye, wishing I could see the other, but those thoughts are soon dashed away. I've just met this stranger, he offered me a ride, and a free hotel room for the night. I owe him one. But this isn't how I'm going to repay him for those kind deeds, this is only step one to my real goal and purpose. I want to make this red-head mine.

I've been searching for a boy like him, he's young, smart, beautiful that I can't stand it any longer, and so innocent it actually makes me sick. But it's admirable, and I'm already hooked.

I stare into his glazed over green eye with lust as I push myself deeper into him, he arches his back, and pulls me in deeper. God, he feels so good. He looks so good. Everything about him, is just so Goddamn beautiful I can't stand it.

I thrust faster, faster, until I can feel him, and hear him, coming close to an intoxicatingly sweet and declious oragasm, he writhes beneath as I continue to ride out the waves of our ecstasy. My body is sore, I guess I'm getting too old for a night of pure passion like this. My black tangled hair falls over my face as I come to a halt above him, his eye is searching for my own, his green eye is still glazed over and eye-lid heavy from exhaustion, but I lean down either way, offering him a grin as I capture his lips once again.

I just had sex with a stranger.

But I don't regret any minute I have spent with him. I don't even know his name, but I know his face, and I'll treasure his body in my mind and heart forever. I want more of him. I want to keep seeing him like this, naked and displayed with want before me. I'll teach him the ways of passion, of sex, of want, of need, and I'll teach him all these pleasant delicious little things, with a smile on my face and a lick of my lips.

The red-head sighs in bliss beneath me as I ease myself out of him, he's still evidently twitching and moaning softly when I slide myself out. I can't help but chuckle at his reactions, it's like he's never had sex before.

My eyes go wide in shock. _'Maybe he hasn't had sex before?' _My smile stretches back across my face at that thought. He's cute, innocent, and pure...Well, not anymore actually, when he just had sex with the likes of me.

I smile down at him again and kiss him on the lips one last time, before I lay down beside him and cover both of our unclothed bodies in the blankets of our shared hotel room bed. I can feel him cuddling close to me, and I can't help but lean closer towards him and wrap my arms protectively over my prize.

He's warm, but still shivering. Maybe it's the after affects of sex, I don't really know, but I hug him closer towards me. We're both still sweating, still panting, and still dizzy from the amazing night of sex. But hey,this is what I like, this is what I've been craving for. I night of sex with a beautiful stranger, that could maybe lead to something more. I've finally found someone I've been searching for.

Maybe it was just coincidence that brought this person to me, but I'm not going to just toss this boy aside like I have done to many of the others in the past, I want to claim this boy as mine. His body, his mind, his heart, and soul. I want it all to myself.

I kiss his damp forehead, tasting the sweat of his brow, and can start to feel the pull of sleep in my body and eyes.

"What's...Your name?" I hear the beautiful red-head ask below me.

I smile and rest my chin on his head. "Tyki...I'm Tyki Mikk."

"Oh..." I hear him sigh softly as he hugs me tighter. He's so needy, that I can't help but smile. "I'm Lavi...Lavi Bookman." I hear him say after a couple seconds of silent breathing.

I nod my head. "It's nice to meet you. Lavi Bookman." I whisper. Minutes tick on by without a care, and soon I'm starting to fall asleep, with the red-head in my arms, and the rain still pouring down around us inside the filthy hotel room.

* * *

><p><em>I took a step further into the acts of writing a lemon. I tried my best people! D: And it was a hard thing for me to do...I'm not suited for this stuff, but I thought I would give it another go since I already wrote a One-shot on Allen and Lavi :) As you can clearly see, this is going to be a two-shot of Tyki and Lavi :) Something different. I actually like this couple. But I ship Yuvi, and my OTP is Laven :3 I prefer either or actually!<em>

_Anywhoo..._

_Comments, two-cents, and anything of the sort are always welcomed :) The next chapter I'm probably going to have to post it two days from now, but I promise it will be coming around the mountain. (sorry just had to sing it)_

_-Hella_

_P.S: Sorry if you see any mistakes! Seriously people! Need a beta in order for me to stop apologizing for being so half-assed at things! Hah!_

_P.P.S: Tyki's POV is next chapter :) But this story mostly revolves around Lavi's reaction and such._

Tah!


	2. One Night of Love, And More

**Chapter 2: One Night of Love, And More.**

_August 4, 2014_

_Monday._

When I wake up, I feel refreshed as though I've been asleep for years. My body is a bit sore, and my lower back feels like I've just been doing lunges and thrusts for hours on end. Not to mention that my ass feels sore on top of that.

I drowsily open my single green eye, to see the light of the early morning sun blazing in through the slight crack in the curtains of the window. I stretch my legs, silently hissing at the evident pain I feel, but either than that, I feel completely recharged.

I turn my head, and my eyes go wide in shock. And memories start flying back to me, I picked up a random stranger on the side of the road, took him to a hotel room, where I then had an amazing night of sex with him, and that this stranger's name is Tyki Mikk.

_'God...'_ I groan loudly inside my head. _'Forgive me father, for I have sinned.'_ I joke humorlessly as I slowly climb out of bed, thankful that Tyki is a heavy sleeper, because I start to dress myself properly. I have school today, my first day of college is starting this morning. And I had to leave before he notices me gone so I can attend the ceremonies.

I bite my lip in worry and self loathing. I'm a tramp, just as worse as Lenalee if not ten times as slutty-er, if that's even a word. I just had sex with a guy I just met, all in one night. No thinking of the consequences, and without a care in the world.

Yeah it was great sex, the best I had since...Well, forever. But it was wrong, I just broke up with my first love, I quickly rationalize that I wasn't thinking properly, and I'm regretting everything I had did, and I wish I could take it all back. But I can't.

Because I still had sex with a stranger, and I'm still in love with Allen Walker.

I shake my head from all thoughts completely as I quickly dress, making sure to not make any noise as I do. I keep silently hissing and clenching my teeth in pain as I feel a bit sore on my lower back and downwards, but even then, Tyki Mikk doesn't stir.

Just as I'm about to leave, and as I was heading straight for the door in front of me, I turn and look over my shoulder, he's still sleeping soundly, his dark tresses of hair are cascaded around the white pillow case beneath his head, his messy but delicate to the touch hair is framing his tanned face magnificently. I don't blame him for sleeping long. It was amazing sex. Amazing doesn't even begin to cover how extraordinary it was.

But I can't face him...Not when I'm still head over heels in love with someone else, even though we broke up yesterday, it was still clear that I loved Allen Walker. And I can't face Tyki Mikk knowing that I still do. I will probably always love Allen.

_'But that doesn't mean you can't form some kind of relationship with Tyki Mikk.'_ And there's that damn annoying little voice in the back of my head again.

I look towards the small table close by the door, and notice a pen and notebook laying on top of the wooden table; where the customers can write little notes of how much they enjoyed their stay, or if they have any negative things to say about the hotel or staff members.

I walk over to it, and stare blankly at it for several minutes. '_What should I say? Should I even say anything?'_ I think about it, biting my lower lip all the while. And after mulling the thought over and over inside my head, and thinking about all the possible repercussions that could happen if I simply wrote down my number for him. I shake my head with a tired sigh, I'm taking longer than necessary, I have school to go and sign into. There's a deadline for me and here I am, wasting time on something so simple and completely ridiculous as this.

I quickly jot down an apology, my thoughts, an apology again, and then I quickly turn and walk away, striding hurriedly out the door and leaving the man I had loved for a night, and not once did I look back.

''' ''' ''' '''

I wake up somewhat early, with the sunlight streaming in through a slight crack in the curtain, that had then started shining brightly into my eyes. My intentions for the red-head beside me were innocent, a casual chat in the morning, hoping to break the awkward silence that I knew would most likely transpire between us, with full intentions of doing just that, except when I turn around, I see no one beside me, no one at the foot of the bed, and no one at all inside the room with me.

I scratch my tangled head of messy black-hair, and look around the room. It's empty, just as empty as the bed, if not emptier. Silence is engulfing me, it's filling me with ridiculous emotions and thoughts.

I've been left alone again.

I get up, not wanting to think about the empty feeling in my chest as I get dressed, my clothes are still slightly damp from the rain last-night, but I know my apartment building isn't that far off from this place, so I can easily take a jog back, and change into a fresh ensemble.

My apartment is actually where I was intending to go to before Lavi, the beautiful red-head that had offered to give me a ride last-night, before we got this brilliant idea to share a hotel room and then have sex right afterwards. I couldn't refuse the generous offer of a free ride, and a free hotel room from him; especially since the person asking if I wanted a ride, was a beautiful and a kind person like Lavi was.

Well, now that I think about it, Lavi left me early, didn't even bother to wake me up, so that means that I'm stuck with the bill of the hotel room.

_'Hopefully it's as cheap as the entire place looks, because I'm not exactly rich right now, my wallet is practically empty.'_ I state in my head as I pull out my wallet from my back pocket and I'm graced to see five 10 dollar bills, and a couple fives. I smirk begrudgingly as I stare at my almost empty wallet.

"Well, I guess I don't have enough money for food." I state humorlessly as I finish buckling my belt and head for my black tie, which was pulled off rather desperately from around my neck by Lavi, and was then thrown over his shoulder rather carelessly, where it lands close by a lamp on top of a table nearby the hotel room door.

Just as I'm picking up my tie and was about to shove it in the pocket of my black dress pants, considering that I no longer look at all professional to wear the tie-for the fact that I just shared a room with a young adult male-that's when I notice writing on the small notebook in front of me. I peer down closer at it, now curious, and I notice that the note is for me.

I pick up the notebook and I can't help but feel a dark, frightening emotion bubbling up within my chest as I read what Lavi had to say.

_"Dear Tyki:_

_I apologize for the way I acted last-night, you're a stranger to me, just as i'm a complete stranger to you. I can't explain why I did that, but I know the reason behind my actions were because of the fact that I just broke up with my boyfriend yesterday. And that could be the reason why I...Well, you know the rest._

_I don't think we should see each other, I had fun, you're an amazing person and last-night was the best thing that had happened to me in a long time...But I just can't face you knowing that I still love my Ex-boyfriend. I'll get over it sometime. And hopefully by then, I'll see you again. But for now...We can't see each-other._

_And I'm sorry._

_Sincerely, Lavi Bookman."_

I look at the bottom of the note, then flip the page over to see if he had anything else to say, but when I see no other writing in any of the pages of the notebook, I know right away that he was actually being serious.

_'He just broke up with someone...?'_ My head repeats.

I chuckle darkly at the note and tear it out of the book. "Ex-boyfriend eh?" I whisper to myself, a dark smile spreading across my lips at the thought of someone breaking up with a person like Lavi.

He deserved better, a person like Lavi deserved so much more.

So how can a person, breakup with someone as extraordinary like Lavi? Who could be that foolish enough to do that?

I shake my head at those thoughts and shove Lavi's note into my pocket, I finally shove my tie into the other pocket and proceed out the door of the hotel room and walk hurriedly towards the front desk, located just down a stair case and just around the corner.

I have plans today, and if I'm late, then surely I'll be fired.

I smirk to myself again, because I know today was going to get a hell of a lot more interesting, and I know this won't be the end of me and Lavi. I'll see him again, and this time, I'll make him mine. And I'll find whoever broke up with him, and make the person regret he ever did.

Lavi, will be all mine by the end of the day.

''' ''' ''' '''

I run down the halls, apologizing profusely to the people I happen to accidentally bump into, it's not my fault I'm ramming into people, it's the peoples fault for getting in my way.

I jump down four measly stairs inside a hallway, round a right hand corner and dash towards the doors of my first class that morning, which happens to be art.

This is Black Order University, a school that holds the most talented students in all of America. I chose this school because of my talent in art. I'm an artist, I love photography, but I'm mostly equipped and talented at painting, and also drawing. I'm hoping that one day I'll become a rich and successful artist, because I feel like it's what I deserve after the many hardships in my life. And with a class like this first thing in the morning, I'm hoping to become an even more talented artist, with the help of a remarkable teacher in this art course.

Well, at least I hope the teacher is talented just as I am, and I'm hoping the teacher isn't a full out slacker. Because if he or she is, then I'm just not going to try very hard. That's dumb, I know, but hey, easy class. I don't even have to try to impress the teacher, because I'll be better than he or she ever will be.

As I head straight for the classroom door, I latch onto the doorknob desperately and rip the door open, my eye going straight for the empty desk in front of the entire classroom and situated just across the door. I heave a sigh of relief when I see no sign of a teacher being here, but that's when I notice that no one else at all is inside the class.

No student's, and no teacher.

The whole classroom was empty. The first row of seats that are located closer towards the middle of the circle-considering that the desk are situated in a full round circle inside the classroom-are all empty, and the second row of seats consists of more desks than the first row, and the third and last row of seats are more open, and much more vacant looking than the rest.

I sigh in contempt and look towards the clock, I'm only late by 15 minutes, that means the entire classroom should've been filled with students, including the damn teacher.

I went through the whole process of signing into the dorm list, I got my dorm keys and number inside my back-pack already, and I've been to the early morning ceremonies.

"I knew I shouldn't have went home just to change..." I groan to myself as I walk towards the first desk I seen when walking into the classroom, and that happens to be the teacher's desk.

I clear a spot on top of the wooden desk for me to sit, and once I do I lean backwards and hold my weight up with my hands and stare straight up to the ceiling over-head. The classroom is big, the walls are filled with cheap knock-off paintings of the more famous art and their artist, from Van Gogh, to Picasso, but the room was styled tastefully and to perfection. It looked like an actual professional art class.

As I sit on the teacher's desk, getting myself lost within my own raging thoughts, I don't notice another presence within the room, nor do I hear the creaking of the door being opened until it was last minute.

"Hello again."

I jump a foot high in the air and scramble off of the teacher's desk in a hurry, which causes me to elbow a stack of papers and books to my right, and they land haphazardly and scatter every which way on the floor by my feet.

I bend down, saying a light curse under my breath as I start picking up the scattered papers, I look back up towards the culprit that just scared the shit out of me with a glare, but my hands still in their frantic movements and my breath is all but knocked out of my lungs at the sight before me, my eye is nearly popping out of my skull as I easily recognize the person coming into the classroom with a smirk alight on his handsome face.

It's Tyki Mikk in all his sexy glory.

He's wearing different clothes, how he was able to do that in such little time, after I had ditched him with no ride at the hotel room, I had no idea, maybe he got a taxi, but I didn't want to think about that, not yet anyways.

Because right now, just as he walks in through the door and heads straight for the oak wood desk situated in front of the entire class, and just behind my hunched over posture, he's looking right at me, with a smirk on his tanned face, and with a happy sparkle easily seen in his bright golden eyes.

My palms are sweaty, it disgusts me that I'm sweating this much, but I can't help it. He's still looking at me, even when he's sitting on the desk beside me. My eye is still wide in shock, my mouth is dry, and sweat is licking the sides of my face. Oh God...I'm so completely nervous...

"Are you...?" I whisper, I meant to speak aloud for him to hear me, but my voice cracks at the end of the sentence, and the silence inside the entire classroom is what's driving me insane at the moment. It was too damn quiet.

"Am I the teacher?" Tyki finishes for me with a smile, and he casually nods his head. "Yes, I am." Tyki answers calmly, before he tilts his head to the side and looks down at me with a small smile.

And oh God, I know his voice will be the death of me.

Tyki smiles as he gets up from his leaning position on the desk beside me, and bows in front of me with his hand over his heart.

I'm taken aback by surprise at the action, he's bowing in front of me, and he looks so damn good as the last time I've seen him, which wasn't that long ago, just this morning.

"I'm Tyki Mikk, your teacher for this art class." He announces politely, but also with a hint of pride heard inside his tone.

I smile nervously, and timidly I gather the rest of the fallen books and papers from the floor as I shakily get up from my kneeling position on the floor in front of his booted feet at the desk. "U-uh...I had no idea...You-"

"-were gonna teach this class? In this school?" Tyki finishes for me once again with a smile. "You didn't ask." He says simply.

And my heart throbs at the casually put statement. Because I really didn't, and that was the truth, I don't know anything about this man in front of me, all I know is his name, and the surprising thing I just found out today, was that he's also going to be my teacher.

Oh, and he's great in bed. But no one else needs to know that but me.

As I place the stack of papers and books back onto Tyki's desk, I nervously begin to play with my bright red bangs in front of my eye and avert my gaze to the floor between our feet. I can't look him in the eye, I'm still too embarrassed, and shamed, to meet his wonderful gaze.

"Lavi." He calls for my attention.

And I couldn't hold back the evident shiver that races up my spine at the way his voice sounds calling my name. It's like he's purring all the time, his voice is raspy, but still smooth, to me, it's like his voice is constantly breathing sweet nothings in my ear, always beckoning me.

And I can't help but follow.

I look up, finally meeting his intense gaze as I lean my hip into his desk beside me and casually fold my arms over my stomach with a smirk. "Yes?" I take a step closer towards him, still smiling at him sweetly. "Mr. Mikk?" I purr, stopping just by his feet and inches away from his lips.

He smirks at me, and lightly he caresses my shoulder blades, and pulls me further towards him. "There's no school today." He says simply.

I stumble backwards at the announcement and nearly bang into the stack of papers again. "What!?" I nearly shout as I groan loudly and hang my head. "I came here for nothing?" I drone quietly.

I can hear Tyki chuckling in front of me, and I scowl at the obvious amused sounding tone of his. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask with a sigh as I lean back against the oak wood desk again with a pout to my expression.

Tyki shrugs and stands beside me at his desk. "You didn't wake me up." He states calmly.

And damn it does he know how to make a person feel guilty.

"I'm sorry alright?" I snap, my patience is lost, well...I never really had patience to begin with. But I'm mostly frustrated at myself for not wanting to get to know this person in front of me, more better. "How was I supposed to know that I was gonna take home-"

"-it was a hotel room."

"Whatever! How was I supposed to know that I was going to fool around with a teacher from my school? Not only that, but how am I supposed to know that I was obligated to wake you up because of this?" I whisper harshly. "I didn't know I was going to sleep with my teacher, and I certainly didn't know I was supposed to wake you! But I'm sorry for ditching!" I exclaim as silently as I can as I furiously look away with a scowl pressed firm on my face.

Tyki isn't being a jerk, I am, but it's only because I still can't face him completely, where I suddenly got that boost of mischievousness from before, I had no idea, maybe it was just his voice, but now it's gone. All that's left inside of me is guilt, and shame.

"Why didn't you tell me you broke up with someone last-night?"

My heart floors to my stomach, and instantly my skin starts to prickle at his casual sounding question. "That's none of your business." I deadpan.

"Exactly." He says. "Its none of our business to know everything about the person we're with, we're only in it for the sex, and we got it. We don't need to know a _thing_ about each other. All we need to know is whether they like being on top, or bottom."

I blush at his words. But nearly jump out of my skin when I feel his warm hand underneath my chin. Slowly he turns my head to his direction and I can't help but stare helplessly lost at him. What is he going to do?

He smiles at me. "But the thing is, we don't need to argue about all this, we still don't need to know everything about each other, why not just keep it like this?" He suggests with a smirk.

My skin starts to heat up rapidly at the suggestion. "What are you saying?" I ask curiously, my voice a mere whisper by how close his face is coming towards my own.

He smirks again. "Why not be...Secret lovers?" He asks. "Keep everything that has happened, and what is _going_ to happen, a secret, as long as we keep having-"

"-sex?" I ask.

And he nods. "Yes."

"Just sex? No being friends? No feelings involved?" I ask foolishly.

He nods again and cups my face inside both his hands with a smile. "If you want. That is." He says in a whisper, his voice sending tingles throughout my body.

I avert my eye to his chest, which is rising and falling calmly in front of me, while my own breath, is rapid and uneven. I'm nervous again, where did my calm demeanor go? Has he taken it away by just his mere words?

His plan sounds wrong, completely wrong, no one should ever do this. Just sex? I know how it will end, in either heart-break, or it'll change me completely. But it's Tyki...And I'm just me, alone.

I'm still not thinking clearly enough, even after a good night of sleep, I'm still not thinking clearly. But I don't care, what matters now, is that this man in front of me is willing to jeopardize his career, his life, for a nobody like me.

I still love Allen Walker.

But at the same time, Tyki Mikk is my lover.

I won't ever get Allen back, and I don't mind that thought at all, because Tyki Mikk can either break this empty shell of a body that I am, or mend it back together again.

Either or, I'm not caring about the out-come of it all.

What only matters, is what's happening now.

I smile after silent deliberation and quickly I capture his lips, which I think takes him by surprise, because he stumbles backwards a few steps before he regains his balance and kisses me back.

His long arms wrap around me, I wrap my own arms around his neck and grasp his strong shoulder blades in my hands and claw the fabric of his long black coat. It's in the way, and it bothers me.

We're both wearing too much clothes.

I smirk at the thought and slide my lips against his one last time before I pull away. "Too much clothes." I whisper into his lips before I capture them again.

It's getting heated pretty fast, and soon, I'm being propped up on the desk in front of him, with both my legs spread on either side of his waist with him shrugging out of his coat positioned between them.

Soon he's free from his long black coat, and already he's stealing my lips for another passionate kiss. He groans at the touch of my hand on his crotch, and tantalizingly I palm his evident bulge under my hand.

"Lavi..." He whispers in my ear.

I grin at his voice, he's already out of breath. And we didn't even get to the good part. My ass is still sore from last-night, but hell if I care, I need him in me.

Just thinking about it, makes my movements more rapid, more needy, and more desperate, I claw away his shirt, tearing away my own, and instantly he latches onto my nipple. I mewl at his tongue swirling around my hardened nub and I arch my back at the pleasuring touch. His mouth is hot, just like the rest of him I guess.

I can't stop smiling like a fool, he's making me feel so good. So alive. And I realize this is what I've been searching for, for the longest of time.

I lightly pull on his hair once his tongue traces it's way across my chest, to find my second momentarily forgotten about nipple. "Tyki..." I call his name, still pulling on his hair. "I need..."

"More." He easily finishes my sentence.

And I couldn't have agreed more.

I chuckle quietly at his greed and my own as I slid my hands away from his hair and further lean myself backwards on the desk to allow him more access to my heated skin. I shiver as his hands glide down my bare stomach and sigh blissfully as he climbs on top of me and latches his teeth and lips on my neck.

I slide my hands down his naked shoulders and dig my nails hard into his muscular back. His skin is wonderful on my own, his lips are intoxicating, and his deep raspy groans and breathy moans fill my ears and head like beautiful music I just can't get enough of.

Tyki glides lower towards my belly, kissing my hip innocently, before he starts undoing my pants buckle and button. I allow his hands to wander every which way on my bare skin, it's all for him anyways.

I lift myself off of the desk and allow him to pull my pants, and underwear off of my aching body. The desk below me is cold, but it's getting warmer from the heat of my skin.

"Your just as amazing as I remembered..." He says with a light chuckle to his words.

I blush, suddenly remembering I'm laying myself bare before a very handsome, drop dead sexy man. "Please," I scoff. "You're more beautiful than me." And I inwardly curse and slap a hand to my big mouth. I meant to say that in my head, what I meant to do was give him a snarky smart ass reply.

Not actually tell him the truth.

I look at his face, trying to decipher his reaction, but when he merely blinks at me, and slowly smiles. I couldn't help but look away with a brighter blush.

"And you're so adorable." He chuckles, kissing tenderly at my forehead.

How can feelings not be involved, when someone as hot as Tyki Mikk, is saying such nice things to you? And already I feel like I'm slipping over the edge of no return. I'm already drowning in this man's presence. And his words are condemning me to another heart-break.

But who the fuck cares, right? I'm getting good sex out of this.

I shake my head, then look up at him with a smirk and rock my hips forward in front of him. "Are you going to continue? Or should I do this myself?" I tease, running a finger tip down my naked chest.

Tyki merely shakes his head at me with a deep chuckle slipping past his smirking lips. "I wont need your help in what I'm about to do to you Lavi..." He purrs as he leans his head further between my legs.

I spread my legs willingly. He brushes his tongue against the hard flesh between my legs and I almost moan aloud at the soft touch. He takes more of me, and more, more, and starts a rapid rhythm. I groan, and moan loudly in abandon. Who cares if someone catches us? It won't make us stop. Not until I'm done. Having sex on a teacher's desk? Yeah, one of my all time favorite places I wanted to do it on. Now I can scratch this off of my bucket list.

As I'm drowning in more and more pleasure, I don't notice the soft clinking noises that were making against the desk until Tyki finally slips his mouth away from me to look into my eyes with a smile.

"We're getting a bit too noisy." He states in a whisper.

I shrug my shoulders, uncaring about the noises I never even heard. "So? No one is inside the school, right?" I ask, slowly sliding my hands down the sides of my naked body in a teasing manner as I steadily take his larger, more tanned hands into mine and gently give them a squeeze for encouragement.

Tyki smirks at me with a tilt of his messy head. "Do you purposefully want to get caught? There is still teacher's and a bit of students still roaming the hallways."

"Well better make it fast, I'm already losing my patience." I mutter with a small pout. But then I grin in delight when he merely chuckles at my response.

"Let's make this quick hm?" He purrs seductively as he leans in further towards me. "I think I can do that..." He trails off, he leans into my neck, tracing a small wet line from my ear, to my shoulder blade. He starts unbuckling his pants as he busies himself with the task of making me mewl and sigh softly on top of the desk below him. He slides his pants off, including his underwear, and let's them drop to the floor in a heap.

''' ''' ''' '''

I position myself over him, he's naked, just like the first time, he's a sweating panting mess, just like the first time. And he keeps repeating my name, that isn't what he did before, but how it send shivers of white-hot pleasure down my spine and to my toes. As I'm getting ready to thrust into him, I stop, making sure he gives me his request, or just merely a nod of his red-head.

"Tyki..." Lavi whines, his voice sounding raspy and needy.

I chuckle at the tone, and press myself close to his buttocks, instantly he tenses up. I knew he was going to do this, he did this the first time. I whisper sweet nothings to him, just to make him feel better, and relax from underneath me. I have him bent over my desk, ass pointed to me, while he rests his upper body on top of the oak wood desk. Once I feel him start to relax from underneath my hands, I rub his sides tenderly, and slowly I slide my hands down his back, to his pale, naked hips, and ever so slowly, slide myself into him, he groans aloud and drops his head on the desk in front of him. I smirk, and push again into him, I go deeper, and deeper, until there's nothing left of me to fit into him. He's full, and I'm just getting started, I start a slow rhythm, but then the rhythm starts increasing with each breathy moan and each cry Lavi makes. Its a sick rhythm that I can enjoy to the fullest.

The tempo increases, the noises become more needy and desperate, our voices are lost within the room, the desk is creaking like no tomorrow, and I wouldn't be surprised if we broke this cheap desk by our ministrations.

He's pushing himself into me, his hips are meeting my every thrust, and he keeps repeating my name.

"T-Tyki...Ah! I-I'm...Nnngh! Guh! G-gonna...!" He tries to warn me, but his sentence does not get finished as I slid my arm around his waist and grab hold of his hardened flesh inside my hand, while I continue to ride him out. He releases with a loud cry, and I'm not surprised it takes me a couple more pumps of my hand on his length to get him moaning and stumbling over his incoherent words, I continue to thrust into him, I'm almost over the edge too. My palms are slick with sweat and body fluids, my skin is over-heated and bare, my hair is damp and clinging to the nape of my neck and my forehead. I groan, and purr in pure orgasmic delight as I finally release into him. I continue to give a few pushes into him, until I'm completely done, and slowly slide myself out.

We're both a panting and sweating mess inside the classroom, Lavi still has his ass pointed to me as he tries and catches his breath on top of the desk beneath his mess red-hair. I stand for a couple of silent seconds, then slowly a glide my hands down his waist, then gently I start turning him around so he can face me, and when he does, I kiss him deeply, our tongues slide against each others, he fists my messy hair inside both his hands and I wrap my arms around his waist. I let go of his lips from my own, and with a smile, I start kneeling down in front of him, he gives me a wide-eyed, curious look, and I take the slightly limp flesh between Lavi's legs, and I wrap my mouth around it eagerly. He hisses harshly through clench teeth and moans softly. I'm only cleaning him up.

I pull my mouth away once I know that I cleaned him up perfectly, leaving none of his seed on his flesh as I lick the tip, and then stand up before him with a smirk. "You didn't think I was going to start again, did you?" I ask with a quirk of my eyebrow.

He shakes his head with a sigh. "I'm glad you didn't, my ass can't it take." He announces with a smirk.

I laugh aloud at his statement and start to help him find his clothes, as he helps me find my own, which doesn't take very long, considering there was absolutely _no need_ to throw my clothing once I have peeled them off, unlike Lavi, who throws his clothing off of his body given the chance, and tosses them every where around the room without a care.

We start to dress, all the while, I can hear Lavi humming tunes and whistling a sweet melody from beside me. He seems to have enjoyed that. I enjoyed it immensely. I still want more from this red-head, and I still have more pleasure, more experience, to share with him. I'll mold this boy into the perfect lover. Teach him all I know, and more.

That's all I want to do.

''' ''' ''' '''

I turn around to face Tyki Mikk, we stand before each other for a couple of seconds, until I break out in a full on grin and slap a hand to his shoulder casually.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Mr. Mikk. I hope you have more of those _exciting_ lessons to teach me." I say with a teasing grin as I shoot him a wink.

Tyki smirks at me in return and ruffles my red-head. "Sure thing, I also have an assignment for you already Lavi." he says with a smile.

I fake a disappointed sounding groan and smile up at him. "What is it?" I ask him curiously.

He kisses my lips, a quick peck, and then shoots me a smile. "I want you to remember what you've done here, and we'll try this again tomorrow." He instructs sternly, but then he shoots me one of his smiles. "That's all you need to do."

I can't help but blush at his statement as I slowly take a step back and away from him as I give him a nervous smile in return. "I'll try to remember that." I simply say with a small smile, as I turn around with one last wave of my hand, and stride my way to the front door of the classroom.

_'Oh yeah!' _A thought suddenly occurred to me, I turn back around to face Tyki and with a small smile I clear my throat. "I'm rooming with another person, so I don't think you'll be able to come over to my dorm anytime soon, not if you want to be caught that is." I state with a casual shrug. "He's a pretty cool guy though, his name is Yuu Kanda." I say with a smile. "I already met up with him earlier, he's bit of a jerk, but I know he's hiding his true self around me." I don't know why I'm saying this to him, Tyki doesn't look at all interested about the information, but I carry on anyways. "Anyways, that's all I wanted to tell you. See you tomorrow!" I say over my shoulder as I spin on my heel and head out of the classroom.

I smirk at the thought of not being caught having sex with a teacher and head back to my dorm room. I still needed to unpack, and unload all of my other shit from my beat-up little car. And by then, maybe I'll bump into Yuu Kanda again, and hopefully he'll give me a hand and help me unload all my stuff...

I pout as I remember my new room-mates face, Yuu Kanda was hot, perfectly chiseled and long beautiful hair that cascades around his back. He's a bit shorter than me, by a measly inch, but I still think of him as the taller one, for some odd reason, only because if I called him "short" he'll kick my ass. I just have this hunch that Yuu Kanda wasn't a a friendly person, as though it takes him a while to start to trust a person, if he even trusts anyone at all, not only that, but his mere appearance screams "get the fuck away from me" and "Get out of my way" typ of look to it.

His name sounds beautiful, that's all I know.

I'll have to keep my distance from him, in fear that I would only give myself and Tyki away, even though I really want to get on the guys good side and get to know Yuu Kanda much more better, I can't tell him every single detail about me. And I can't give him the impression that I'm seeing someone too. So I'll just say I'm single.

Yuu Kanda is a jerk, I just know it, and he's a perfect looking jerk too, and I think he knows he's good looking because when I first met up with him inside the hallway of our new dorm apartment, he just glared at me right away, looked me up and down as though I was some filthy rat, then started muttering things about how "I didn't want a fucking room-mate" and cursing some person named "Tiedoll"-whoever the hell that was-under his breath.

I heave a heavy sigh at the mere thought of the new room-mate, it's nothing I can't handle. Because, I'm already having sex with a teacher. I can do this. It's just two guys. One of them don't even count.

As I wave a good-bye to the receptionist at the front desk of the school's doors, I quickly make my way out of the school building and head into the direction of the dorm apartment building. That's when I notice just how beautiful the day is, notice just how sore my back and ass is, and notice that by tomorrow, I'll be in college, doing something I love, Art.

And that's when I notice, having sex with one of your teacher's isn't a good thing to keep from others. It'll be fucking hard to not tell people about a beautiful mystery man that I had sex with, and at the same time, it's going to be hard keeping our relationship-lack-there-of-a secret from the rest of the students and the teachers.

I sigh heavily and hang my head. "Why do I have to go with my human instincts and have casual sex with someone?" I ask myself, glad that no one was around to hear that statement.

As I head to the dorm apartments, I look up, and I notice a dark figure dressed in a dark blue sleeveless shirt, wearing black jeans with a silver chain connected to his hip, and the person up ahead of me, has long black hair tied to the back of his head in a long beautiful pony-tail.

I grin in delight. _'It's Yuu! Now he can help me unload and unpack my things!'_

"Yuu!" I shout behind him with a grin.

He instantly turns around with a scowl directed at me. "What?" He nearly shouts at me.

I flinch at the harsh tone, but keep the smile still plastered across my face as I run up to him and stop in front of his booted feet with a relieved sounding sigh escaping my lips.

Running hurts my ass.

"Wanna give me a hand?" I ask softly, pointing off to the direction of the student parking lot in front of the school. "I just got four more boxes to carry up into our dorm room...And I can carry the heavy stuff. In return..." I shift my eye to and fro within the school grounds suspiciously, he gives me a sardonic and confused stare as I look back to him with a smile. "I'll cook for you." I state with a grin.

He wrinkles his nose, as though the thought to him was disgusting, as he sighs heavily. "Fine. Whatever." He states simply as he spins around on his heel, back faced to me as he walks off ahead of me.

I don't know how to answer that, I don't even get what it means, "Fine" as in, "I'll help you" or "Whatever" as it "No thanks, fuck off"...? I don't know, but if he's heading in the right direction, I'll merely follow him along.

I shrug my shoulders and start to run up ahead to catch up with him, a little something I also just found out about in Yuu Kanda's personality, is that he strides are longer than mine. So note to self, don't get him angry if you have a broken leg, because he'll definitely leave you behind.

As I catch up with him, I want to start a conversation with him. But instead, I bite the inside of my cheek, and keep myself from saying anything more. I'll get to know Yuu Kanda in due time, there's no need to rush these kinds of things. I smile at the thought, and can't help but think of Tyki Mikk at that statement.

''' ''' ''' '''

I don't like the thought of Lavi being roomed with another man. A college student at that. It bothers me, and why it does, I don't know why, but I'll have to keep a close watch over Lavi, and his new room-mate.

I don't want another man swooping in and stealing something of _mine_.

I watch as Lavi runs down the sidewalk in front of the school grounds to catch up with some guy with long-hair, and I scowl as I notice that Lavi keeps smiling at his new friend.

I growl under my breath and turn away. I'll have to keep an eye on those two, but it'll be difficult doing so, because of, well...considering that I'm one of the teachers for Black Order University, and that both of the people I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on, are two other students.

I pout and lean on the glass in front of me. "If only I had another one of me." I mumble to myself.

Then a thought suddenly occurs to me at that moment, and I can't help but smile deviously as the plan starts to unfold inside my head. '_If I can't keep an eye on them, I WILL need another me...' _I smile happily. '_If I can get someone to tail Lavi, have that person befriend him, then I can get that person to steer Lavi in the right direction, and have the boy all to myself in the end. And also have the person that is tailing Lavi, to destroy all other competitors.' _I chuckle at the idea and take out my cell phone from my back pocket.

"And that's where you guys come in, Road and David." I state with a smile.

I don't want Lavi with someone else, not when I finally have something in my life that I really need and want. And what I need, and want, is Lavi. Not as a partner, not as a mere friend, but as a lover. Lavi is in the prime of his life, I'll make him the perfect lover, and hopefully by then, anyone who even lays a finger on Lavi, will be forgotten and torn out of his life.

I scowl as I notice the duo unloading two more boxes from the back of Lavi's beat up old car from across the parking lot, and scowl further when I notice the boy with the long black-hair keeps turning around, to glare at his surroundings every chance he gets, as though he knows he's being glared at.

I smirk and turn away from the window. "What a creepy boy..." I hum under my breath as I dial Road's number.

_'In the end, Lavi will be all mine. The most perfect Lover I can ever hope to have.' _I smile at the thought and sit on top of my ruined, messy desk.

_"Hellooo Tyki! Hiiii!' _The girl on the other line practically squeals inside my ear.

I flinch away from the cell, but then sigh heavily and hold it back to my ear. "Road, get David and come the both of you, come to my classroom. I need to discuss something with you two."

_"Are we in trouble...?" _She groans on the other end.

I shake my head and pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. "No Road...I have a plan. And I need to discuss the plan with you two, because you two, are going to help me." I say simply, cutting to the chase.

_"Uugh! Why me!? Just get Jasdero and David to do it!" _She yells at me.

I roll my eyes. "Because Jasdero is expelled from this school, David is the only one I can think of, and you are the evil one that doesn't mind hiding behind you're puppets."

_"Hee hee...I really am good at manipulating, aren't I? I'll be right over with David!" _She says delightedly as she hangs up on me, before I even have a chance to explain the rest of my plan to her.

I shrug and snap my cell phone shut without a care. "Lavi...This is the only way I can think of to make sure that you're safe and mine." I whisper with a small frown. "I already don't like this idea..." I mutter to myself, but what was to be done? This is my only option.

''' ''' ''' '''

Inside our dorm room, I sigh heavily in relief and plop myself down in my unmade bed with a long and loud tired groan. "I need a break Yuu..." I groan loudly.

"Don't call me that." I hear him hiss from his side of the room. "It's just Kanda." He growls in defense as I hear him shuffling around inside our room.

I roll my single green eye in passion and roll over on my bed. "Yeah, yeah, mister tight-wad. What do you want to eat?" I ask, heaving myself off the bed before I got too comfortable and forget all about our little deal we made before Yuu started helping me unload and haul things to our dorm room.

If he helps me unload and carry my shit to our dorm room, then in return, I'll cook for him. That was the deal.

As I get up from the bed, I make my way to the door with a smile. "I'll get ya anything from the vending machines, since we don't have a kitchen in here." I state with a small chuckle, that wasn't part of the deal, but its true, we don't have kitchen to cook for ourselves.

Yuu turns around and glares at me. "I don't want anything." He deadpans as he lays on his own mattress and slips on his head-phones without another word, he starts to completely ignore me, for his music.

I scowl at him, but shrug and head out to the vending machines close to our dorm room just around a left-hand corner.

College life has now begun, and already I'm getting a bad feeling starting to stir within the air.

Yuu Kanda is a jerk, Tyki Mikk is sexy, and it's bad keeping something this big from the people around us. Once word slips out that Tyki is sleeping with a student, they'll fire him on the spot, either that or send him to jail, and maybe expel me for willingly having sex with him in the first place.

But even when I know this, I don't want to back out. It feels like I can't.

But whatever, bring it on people, do you're worse!

* * *

><p><em>I really don't like the ending, it feels like I should be adding more and more chapters! But it's only a two-shot! D: Maybe I'll go back to this, maybe it'll become a full-on story with 35 chapters or something!<em>

_But for now, this story was merely an experiment, and I was merely expanding my writing skills._

_Anyways! Tell me what you think. I re-did this chapter so many times, and I finally just chose this one. It suits it more better...Kinda...Still feels like I'm missing something out of this story. What it is...I'll never know._

_R&R People! Give me a few tips, a few notes, your opinions, whatever! As long as it's constructive and I'll give it some good thought!_

_-Hella_


End file.
